


Perfectly Cheesy

by reddoll123



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Sharing a Bed, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 02:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30048273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reddoll123/pseuds/reddoll123
Summary: Jongin doesn't know exactly when he fell for Kyungsoo. But what he knows for sure is when Kyungsoo fell forhim...or at least, next to him.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Kudos: 34





	Perfectly Cheesy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this another fic of mine that I wrote and posted on AFF back in 2016! Hope you all enjoy it~!

One moment the two of them are walking towards Jongin's home; Jongin gesturing in the air as he talks enthusiastically about something that happened in his dance class, and Kyungsoo nodding and smiling along. Then the next thing he knows, Kyungsoo's falling in his peripheral vision and hits the sidewalk with a dull thump sound and a loud, _Shit!_

Jongin's eyes widen and he looks down at Kyungsoo to see the latter gritting his teeth while looking down at the palms of his hands. He instantly bends down to help Kyungsoo and winces at the slight pain that he feels in his own waist. Kyungsoo's palms are bloody, with the skin ripped in one area and gravel scattered all over the cuts.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? What _happened_? Oh my gosh, oh my gosh--" Jongin panics.

He keeps repeating _Oh my gosh_ over and over again, not sure what to do first to help. Kyungsoo just tilts his chin to a tiny rock that he had apparently tripped on and Jongin looks to where he's gesturing to and glares at the rock for being there.

"Jongin, why are you _glaring_ at it? Just--ah," he says, trying to get up only to grunt in pain. He looks up into Jongin's eyes--his round glasses fortunately still intact and on his nose. "Can you help me up, please?"

Jongin swivels his head towards him and inwardly curses for not helping him as soon as he fell. He quickly nods and reaches his hands to grab onto Kyungsoo's wrists (and tries not to squeal) as he hauls his crush up. Kyungsoo stumbles though on his feet and accidentally falls into his chest and Jongin becomes hyper-aware of just how much of Kyungsoo's body is pressing against his own.

He closes his eyes as he tries to calm down his rapidly beating heart and picks up the scent of cinnamon and vanilla coming from Kyungsoo. Jongin wants to cry from how much he wants to stay like this forever and interestingly enough, Kyungsoo hasn't pulled right away like he had expected him to do. He opens his eyes and peeks down at the other and his breath hitches when he sees Kyungsoo's wide eyes looking back at him through those round glasses lenses.

"Sorry I got blood on your shirt," Kyungsoo mumbles, blinking up at him.

"I don't mind," Jongin practically whispers.

They stay like that for another moment before the sound of a car zooming by with its muffler out snaps them out of their daze.

"Um," Kyungsoo says, taking a step back. "Let's go."

Jongin frowns and nods before offering his shoulder for Kyungsoo to lean on as they walk. Kyungsoo gives a small smile at that and wraps his arm around his shoulders and asks Jongin what happened next in his dance class. Jongin all but melts and wraps his arm around Kyungsoo's back as they chat and continue walking towards his home.

\---

They get to Jongin's home a few minutes later and Jongin opens the door with his house key and leads Kyungsoo inside. Then, he goes to the kitchen to drink a glass of water and leaves Kyungsoo near the couch. Kyungsoo then asks if he can bring him some water too and so Jongin happily brings one to him and holds it for him to drink.

Everything seems to go into slow motion as he watches Kyungsoo bring his plump lips up to the glass and he clears his throat and turns away when Kyungsoo curiously glances at him. Kyungsoo then gives a small smile around the rim of the glass and Jongin suddenly announces that he should take him to the bathroom to clean his cuts.

"Okay," Kyungsoo says, giving a half-smile.

So, Jongin sets the glass down, and Kyungsoo leans forward to get off of the couch and follow after him as he heads towards the first-floor bathroom. Jongin then turns on the light and faucet so that Kyungsoo can rinse off the dirt and dried blood from his palms and watches with a sympathetic pout as Kyungsoo scrunches up his face in pain while washing his hands.

After he's done, Jongin turns off the pipe and then bends down towards the sink cabinet to get a spray bottle of rubbing alcohol. And Kyungsoo watches him with an unreadable expression on his face as he finds the bottle and then a first aid kit, and the two lock eyes when Jongin bends back up. (Lately, Kyungsoo's been looking at him with this sort of expression and Jongin's not sure what to make of it).

Then with a sudden set of butterflies roaming in his stomach, Jongin opens the kit and finds a roll of cotton-wrap inside of a plastic bag. He then looks back at Kyungsoo, who sucks in his own lips and gestures for him to get on with it, and tries to calm down his own breathing as Kyungsoo brings his hands closer to him. With a pounding heart, he then grabs onto the spray bottle, and after an encouraging yet hesitant nod from Kyungsoo, spritzes the alcohol onto Kyungsoo's palms.

Kyungsoo understandably curses repeatedly at the sting of the alcohol working and puffs up his cheeks in a way that makes him look a thousand times more adorable than he already does. Jongin then opens the plastic bag and unrolls some of the wrap, telling Kyungsoo he'll be right back before he dashes to the kitchen for some scissors and tape.

When he finds those two items and cuts out two pieces of wrap, he returns to see Kyungsoo still grimacing at the sting of the alcohol and frowns. Kyungsoo eyes the wrap and brings his hands towards him again and so Jongin carefully wraps the pieces around Kyungsoo's palms before securing them with strips of tape that he attached to his arm. It's not the best looking wrapping in history, but, it gets the job done.

"Thanks," Kyungsoo murmurs, watching as Jongin puts everything back where he found them.

Jongin gives a small smile. "No problem."

Kyungsoo softly smiles back at him and Jongin's heart beats faster once again. And just like earlier, they seem to be in their own little world when the moment gets ruined by something again. This time it's Kyungsoo's growling stomach that breaks the moment.

"Heh. Almost forgot I was hungry," Kyungsoo says.

He then walks out of the bathroom towards the kitchen, looking kinda awkward as he does, and Jongin pouts and turns off the bathroom light before following behind him.

"What do you wanna eat?" Jongin asks, when he catches up to his right side.

"I dunno..." Kyungsoo says, as they make it towards the fridge. "Anything? Either way you're probably gonna have to feed me since I can't do much with these ahah."

Jongin's eyebrows lift in concern but then he stills at the imagery of feeding food to Kyungsoo's pretty pink lips. He inwardly fist-pumps and takes out some food items to make a sandwich, and Kyungsoo flashes him his heart-shaped grin.

\---

Later, they both eat some food with Jongin delegating himself as Kyungsoo's personal food-feeder and Kyungsoo not seeming to mind.

At one point, Kyungsoo had licked his lips and stared at him with his head slightly tilted down and his beautiful eyes peering up at him, and Jongin doesn't know how he didn't turn to goo right then and there. While Kyungsoo helps tutor him on his Spanish homework, Jongin brings a pillow to rest on his own crotch. Thankfully, Kyungsoo doesn't question it and only gives him a curious eyebrow raise.

Usually, when Jongin gets a question right, Kyungsoo would just smile at him and move on to the next question. But, maybe the planets are aligned tonight or there's a full moon out, because with every right answer, Jongin swears that Kyungsoo's leaning in closer to him.

At some point, Kyungsoo is so close to him that he can see the other's pores and tiny moles up close. In fact, he's so close that Jongin finds it increasingly hard to focus on answering a question and Kyungsoo just seems to lean even closer until Jongin trails off while trying to answer a question about a future verb.

"Jonginnie," Kyungsoo rumbles in that low voice of his, and Jongin inwardly whines because he wants to kiss him right then and there.

"Y-yeah?"

"Am I distracting you?" Kyungsoo asks, slightly smirking.

"Um..."

"It's just you're stumbling on these last few questions," Kyungsoo says in a sing-songy voice--leaning back a bit.

_No, come back._

"No!" Jongin blurts out.

Kyungsoo blinks at him with his wide eyes, and Jongin suddenly wants to face-palm himself.

\---

Eventually, they get through all of the questions for the day and Kyungsoo flashes his heart-shaped smile at him and pats his back. He got the majority of the questions right and so Kyungsoo calls it a day and Jongin offers to walk him to his home. (That's the great thing about having his best friend/light of his life/tutor also live kinda near him.)

Kyungsoo agrees, and so after Jongin gathers up Kyungsoo's things and locks the front door behind them, they walk towards Kyungsoo's home that's a few blocks away. As they walk, Kyungsoo talks about something funny that happened in his drama class and Jongin listens while watching him with a fond expression on his face. The skies are a dark blue and the street lights are on and manage to make Kyungsoo look like he's glowing.

As he talks, Jongin can't help but focus on the way that Kyungsoo's eyes sparkle while remembering things, the way that his nose crinkles just so when he laughs, and he feels the most intense butterflies in his stomach whenever Kyungsoo looks up at him to gauge his reaction to what he's saying. They soon reach Kyungsoo's home like they do almost every other night, and Jongin knocks on the door since Kyungsoo's hands are wrapped still.

Kyungsoo's older brother answers the door a few seconds later and blinks in surprise at the sight of Kyungsoo's hands before looking at his younger brother and asking what the hell happened.

"Did you get into a fight?" his brother asks in an incredulous tone.

"No, I just tripped on the sidewalk..." Kyungsoo says, walking by him to get inside. "And if I got into a fight, the _other_ person would be the one in bandages. Scratch that--a full _body cast_."

Jongin smiles ('cause it's true) and Kyungsoo's older brother lets out a soft chuckle before looking at Kyungsoo's backpack in Jongin's hands and then up at him. He then asks if he was there when Kyungsoo fell and Jongin slowly nods.

"Ah...I see," Kyungsoo's older brother says, turning to look at Kyungsoo with a smirk on his face.

Kyungsoo, who's standing by them barefoot now, gives him a wide-eyed look. His older brother chuckles and sweetly asks Jongin if he's staying over tonight and Jongin shakes his head--saying that he can't tonight. Kyungsoo lets out a sigh at that, looking almost...disappointed for some reason.

"Ah, that's too bad...Kyungie here probably would've--"

"Later, Jongin!" Kyungsoo says, cutting his brother off.

Jongin blinks in surprise and says, _Uh, later_ , and awkwardly hands the backpack to Kyungsoo's older brother. He then lightly waves to Kyungsoo and calls out that he could sleep over on Friday if he wants before turning away. Kyungsoo watches him go while subconsciously licking his lips before turning to glare daggers at his grinning older brother.

\---

A few days later, Kyungsoo's sleeping over at Jongin's home and Jongin has to keep reminding himself to stay calm. They've slept over at each other's homes numerous times, so why should this time be anything different?

They sleep on Jongin's bed, head to head, and Kyungsoo falls asleep first--clad in only boxers and a shirt that's bigger than his body. Jongin, on the other hand, is practically suffocating in his pajama pants and shirt. He never wears a shirt to bed because it ends up making him feel too hot, but, he wasn't sure whether or not Kyungsoo would mind sleeping with a half-naked friend.

After a few more agonizing minutes, he decides to take his shirt off and sighs in relief once it's off. Kyungsoo's back is in his line of vision and he gets the sudden urge to wrap his arms around the other and cuddle closer to him. But, he's not a creep, nor does he want to get a kick to his balls anytime soon from a sleep-kicking Kyungsoo, so he resolves to just try and fall asleep from where he is.

Tonight it's easier to do with his crush next to him, and so he soon falls asleep with the scent of vanilla and cinnamon wafting into his nose.

\-------

The next morning, Kyungsoo wakes up to find that something's under his arms and legs. Something firm is also touching his crotch and he furrows his eyebrows and blinks while looking at his surroundings only for his eyes to bug out when he realizes where he is. And who he's clinging to. He jolts and abruptly pulls away from Jongin, only for the other to let out a soft groan in his sleep.

_Was I just...?_ Kyungsoo thinks.

His face flushes and he quickly gets up from Jongin's bed to move towards the bathroom with the hugest morning wood he's ever had in his life. Later on, during breakfast, Jongin wakes up and walks into the kitchen--still looking half-asleep with slightly droopy eyelids and a lazy smile on his face. Kyungsoo avoids his gaze and continues eating his cereal and Jongin frowns--wondering what's up.

"You okay, Soo?" Jongin asks as he sits in the seat next to him.

Kyungsoo then quickly becomes hyper-aware of Jongin's presence and mumbles that everything's fine. Jongin doesn't seem to notice how his voice cracks a little when he says that though.

\-------

A few months pass by, with them both still doing a weird tension-filled dance around each other. Then, a few days before Kyungsoo's birthday, Kyungsoo invites Jongin over to his house to watch a movie. The movie's an action-packed adventure featuring one of Kyungsoo's favorite actors and he can barely contain himself whenever they appear on the screen.

Jongin frowns while sitting beside him on the other's bed, thinking to himself that he's way cooler than the actor on the screen. He then imagines himself being a handsome actor that Kyungsoo would look at in that way too and pouts in frustration.

The movie goes on, with Jongin barely watching with his head in his palm, while Kyungsoo practically bounces next to him in excitement over a fight scene happening on screen.

"Yes!" Kyungsoo exclaims at one point. "Punch his lights out! Ah...! Fuck yeah!"

Jongin gives him a weary look and sighs.

\---

After the movie ends with a dramatic fight scene, Kyungsoo leans back onto his pillows and lets out a _Wow_ as the credits roll. "That was the best movie I've ever seen."

Jongin looks at him with a pout before his eyes soften as he takes in Kyungsoo's closed eyes and content grin. He decides to lay back next to him and smiles a little before looking up at the ceiling.

"So, whatdya think of it?" Kyungsoo suddenly asks, opening his eyes. His eyes then widen when he realizes how close Jongin is to him now.

Jongin moves his head to the left to look at him and he's suddenly aware of how close Kyungsoo's face is. He flits his eyes to Kyungsoo's lips before looking up at his eyes.

"Huh?" he whispers.

Kyungsoo's stomach is running wild with butterflies and he forgets what he even asked in favor of focusing on Jongin's proximity. "I...um..."

And he's not sure if it's just his imagination...but it seems like Jongin just shuffled a little closer to him. For some reason, no matter how nervous he suddenly feels, he doesn't want to look away and break this moment.

"Do you like anyone, Soo?" Jongin suddenly asks, almost breathlessly. 

Kyungsoo looks at him with raised eyebrows. His palms suddenly feel so sweaty too. "I--why do you want to know?"

He doesn't say much more than that and Jongin lowers his eyes to his lips and then abruptly turns to look up at the ceiling again. "It's just...I like someone," Jongin whispers, fiddling with his own hands. "Like a lot. And I was just wondering if um...you had someone too."

Kyungsoo's stomach drops but he tries to keep his tone casual. "Oh?"

"...Yeah," Jongin says, turning to look at him again.

"Do you want advice or...?" Kyungsoo asks, trying to ignore how sick he feels all of a sudden.

He's surprised though when Jongin frantically shakes his head and looks at him with the most captivating gaze. He gulps and lowers his eyes, his heart beating too fast at the eye contact, and Jongin takes a deep breath before saying, "It's you."

Kyungsoo's eyes widen and he looks up to meet Jongin's scared yet resolute eyes. "W-wha--"

"I like you, Soo...I always have."

Kyungsoo's brain stops working at that apparently because all he can let out of his mouth is air. Jongin smiles sadly at his expression and murmurs a _Yeah_ , looking so downtrodden as if Kyungsoo just rejected him. He then moves to shuffle off of the bed and Kyungsoo instantly places a hand on Jongin's deeply tanned arm while trying to find the perfect words to say.

Then, he looks right into Jongin's wide eyes with a matching expression and finally says with his voice cracking, "I like you too. So damn much, Jonginnie."

Jongin's eyes widen with hope and relief, and tears actually start to roll down his cheeks. Kyungsoo blinks in concern and reaches to cup Jongin's cheeks with his hands while asking if he's okay. Jongin nods, a happy smile on his face, and Kyungsoo stills when Jongin slowly leans in towards him.

He closes his eyes, and wonders if he should tilt his head to the left or the right when he feels Jongin's lips brush against his. Kyungsoo's stomach dances just from this simple peck alone and he actually pouts when Jongin pulls away a second later.

So, he quickly leans in to kiss Jongin again--this time angling his head, albeit a bit awkwardly, and trying to kiss by some has-to-be-a-legit-thing instinct. His glasses end up bumping into Jongin's face a good amount of times, and Jongin ends up softly laughing while kissing him back.

"Shut up," Kyungsoo mumbles, leaning back from the kiss. Jongin continues to laugh and brings his hands to gently wrap around his neck. "You know I've never done this before."

When Jongin's laughter calms down, he gives him the most beautiful smile ever--his eyes crinkling, mouth curled into a soft grin, and that cute dimple of his showing in his right cheek. Kyungsoo ends up giving a small smile of his own.

"You're perfect, Soo," Jongin whispers before leaning in to kiss him again.

Even with his face blushing something fierce, Kyungsoo manages to say, _And you're cheesy_ \--smiling just as Jongin's lips press against his again.


End file.
